Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-6338022-20130329222326
Et je lutte encore ce soir contre le sommeil ! Ah, ce qu’il ne faut pas faire quand même… =) *_* Mode fan direct dès la première ligne, wow ! => pour ton 3e œil mexicain, of course^^ Tu ne peux même pas t’imaginer comment c’est dur, mais c’est pour la bonne cause ;) *comment ça la vieillesse ! Rooo* Bien sûr, j’ai bien compris, tu choisis le « moins pire » des deux xD *démence sénile précoce tu crois ? Déjà ?* Mais tu dois me suivre de près niveau vieillesse, attention !^^ J’ai vu ça, et tes photos ont heurté violement mon ptit cœur sensible =/ On vote de façon unanime pour le retour magistral en 5e saison ? Check ? ;) *même si sera long, c’est sûr* TU ne peux pas me décevoir ! Déception n’est pas Freezy^^ *eh oh tu es super ou pas-super Freezy ?* Hum hum… -.- C’est un gleek-fantôme comme Sugar xD Heu, si, si mais il ne faut pas le dire trop fort *veux garder sa part de Freezy-time* x) Tu es une personne série-euse aussi ? *_* (je dirais oui, ayant aperçu ton côté bourreau du travail, sur le wiki et pour la fac !^^) CARREMENT ! Haha on verra… et en ce moment tu es dans une période TROP flash ??^^ J’avoue ! Impossible de résister à ce visage =D Si tu le dis ! x) Le mode bisounours est très dangereux pour l’entourage de la personne atteinte *peut finir avec des avatars sur fond rose peuplés de licornes et d’arc-en-ciel…*Pas certaine de cette affirmation, mais alors pas certaine du tout =P Merci pour ton approbation, je cours faire breuveter cette conception ! *te tire la langue aussi, nananèreuh !* Mais… j’y étais aussi moi =S je t’ai pas vu ! La prochaine fois porte un des signes distinctifs aussi ! Sunglasses starkids ou partition de « so emotional » en main… ;) TOUJOURS, c’est un principe, il faut savoir se faire désirer ! xD Oui, il faut persévérer dans cette voie =) Non^^ *Quinn va la chercher, Finnocence reste assis* =D Mouais c’est vrai que je l’assume, gleek et fière de l’être ! *new slogan pour tes banderoles* C’était pour « échec et mat » car tu avais dû (encore) faire un coup magistral lors de ton dernier chapitre x) (touché ! tu te trompes toi ? genre^^) Et quelle innovation ! xD C’est toujours toi la sadique tout court… =P « Ton » Finn, c’est toi qui l’a écrit ! *happy face* Une question me taraude soudain : as-tu le même sourire niais quand tu lis mes splendides écrits, que quand tu entends le prénom « Finn » ??! O_o *angry face 2* Ta théorie ! Ta théorie ! *prend son lit pour un trempoline* x) Ai-je déjà –vraiment- semblé douter du sergent Freezy ? =) Oui ENFIN xD *mieux vaut tard…* La saison 3 est énorme !!! Mais perso j’hésite avec la saison 2… Oui, pour ce coup là tu as le droit d’avoir des problèmes d’élocution xD J’en ai moi-même eu quand on m’a fait cette étrange proposition^^ Pas de courbatures car au bout de la 3e partie de perdue, je suis… sortie *il faut dire que j’ai un bon entraînement maintenant grâce à toi* XD Les fleurs toutes seules faisaient trop cliché =P Va pour le 4x20 =/ et on oublie ces phrases de conclusion, que j’ai dû rédiger dans un état de fatigue on ne peut plus avancé, et je ne devait pas être totalement consciente… =P ET *réponse bonus à ton dernier post!* ;) : Heureusement que tu as d'excellentes capacité d'adaptation alors x) Tu marques encore un point et "vive charlie" vraiment? *_* Mais j'adore tes messages longs moi! O_O et je ne dis pas non à un peu de flashitude, si gleekement proposé! =) Hell yeah! I believe you for yourself little Freezy! =D Passe une très bonne nuit! xo ;)